Azazeal's Story
by Sagarmatha
Summary: Museings on Azazeal's motivations. Sort of from his perspective looking back after Cassie's death.


"_Bind Azâzêl hand and foot, and cast him into the darkness: and make an opening in the desert, which is in Dûdâêl, and cast him therein. And place upon him rough and jagged rocks, and cover him with darkness, and let him abide there for ever, and cover his face that he may not see light. And on the day of the great judgement he shall be cast into the fire. And heal the earth which the angels have corrupted, and proclaim the healing of the earth, that they may heal the plague, and that all the children of men may not perish through all the secret things that the Watchers have disclosed and have taught their sons. And the whole earth has been corrupted through the works that were taught by Azâzêl: to him ascribe all sin."_

_The Book of Enoch_

**Herath**

When he had finally been able to physically manifest on the human plane of existence again, it was the time of the Egyptian Pharos. He was bitter and looking for a way to get revenge for his expulsion from Heaven but had no real plan of action. Lucifer had done a good job stirring him up, but even he did not have an actual plan.

Azazeal integrated himself in to society, became a priest (how ironic) and eventually fell in love with one of the Pharos' daughters, Herath. She was beautiful, but it was her spirit, which drew him to her. It had not been very long since he had fallen for women in the first place, after all, and she was by far the most fascinating woman he had met. He forgot his revenge and focused on her.

She was not hard to win, with his charm and good looks, and she did love him, but he had never told her his true identity. This pulled at him, but it wasn't until she became pregnant and those damn priests discovered the cause of the strange occurrences that had begun around the time of his arrival, that this lie destroyed him. He was exposed as a fallen angel and banished back to the abyss, but not before he saw the shock, fear, and hatred in Herath's eyes when she was told what and who he was. He was spared actually seeing her death, but he had felt it, and all he had left of his love and his child was the necklace he had made for her.

This visit to the abyss lasted much longer than the last. The way in which he was banished dictated that he needed a willing human sacrifice in order to return, which would present a problem, but initially he was more interested in what he had learned about what would happen if he had a child by a mortal woman. Those same Egyptian priests wrote warnings about him and detailed what would befall humanity if he were to return and father a child. These writings latter became the Book of Orokiah. The priests also created the Anointed Ones and charged them with stopping him at all costs. What they didn't realize was that they had also provided him with instructions on how to carry out the exact thing they wanted to avoid. Funny how they assumed that this had been his plan all along.

**Rachel and Ester**

After many years of manipulation and coercion from the "other side" it was strangely a rich and ambitious woman who summoned him back quite unexpectedly. She had heard of his story from a Voodoo priest who lived on her husband's estate and she was bold enough to believe that this would be an interesting adventure. She was not in the ideal situation to be the mother of his child, as she was a married woman, but Azazeal was impatient from being is exile for so long. She asked for knowledge and power and pleasure, and he gave her what she wanted because it made no difference to him, but what he gave her drove her mad. He eventually ended up possessing several of the household staff in order to keep control of the situation, but in her mental state she had a fit when one of the possessed came near her, so he enchanted Herath's necklace to blind her to them. She may still have born him a child, but the doctor's ministrations to cure her of her madness ensured that she could not.

Rachel had a daughter by her husband who was familiar with Azazeal, but he had not realized the effect that his presence had had on her. She was not initially open to his advances, necessitating possession early on, but in her weakened mental state she went mad quickly and ended up killing her lover and being hung.

He had been foolish in how he dealt with them both but he learned a great deal that would help him later. He would learn patience, he decided, and find away to make this work.

**The Others**

There were a few other failed attempts since Rachel and Ester and he was now dogged by Ella, the last Anointed One, who had become aware of his presence. When he found a girl who possessed the power he needed, he would try one of his various methods from possession to stealthily impregnating and leaving, but each time Ella managed to put an end to his attempt… except for those who had also gone mad. They also clashed over other devious plans that he carried out for "his side" as not many of the fallen were able to manifest on Earth. He soon became frustrated, but then he came up with what he considered to be a brilliant plan.

This plan would hinge on the knowledge that he now possessed of the human condition. As an Angel he had knowledge of things humans did not comprehend about themselves and after all this time he had gained practical knowledge of our strengths, weakness, and patterns. He could not read minds, but he did not have to in order to know what we were thinking and what we wanted.

**Cassie**

It had been a long time since Azazeal had been near Mendenhem Hall, but his plan involved the McBain family, specifically a descendant of Rachel McBain who should have inherited some of the powers he had given to her so long ago. The family had dwindled and he was only able to find one male McBain who had what he was looking for. Now all he needed was a woman to have a daughter by this McBain and he just might get the girl he needed. What made his plan truly brilliant was the addition of a "distraction" for Ella in the form of another fallen angel posing as her perfect mate. He had Satan to thank for that part of the plan as none of Azazeal's followers could come through, but there were other and more evil creatures out there and Azazeal.

His little experiment was a success and he now had a little girl to watch over. He kept his distance from her to avoid having an effect on her, but he pushed the mother too much and she eventually joined the ranks of those who went mad due to his influence. As Cassie grew older, he became more confident that she would be the one. When the time came, he had her mother send her to Mendenhem Hall where Rachel had hidden the Canary. If she were the one, she would be drawn to the Canary and it would release her inherent power. Then he waited.

He was delighted when she found the Canary…it wouldn't be long now. But then there was the matter of his weakening state. As he followed Cassie, he saw how Thelma felt about her, he devised a plan to get the sacrifice he needed. Why shouldn't he use Cassie and Thelma's feelings for her? Rachel had helped him all those years ago, and eventually, Cassie would be under his influence and not think twice about having helped him.

From his first contact with her, she rejected him and her reason protested against him. But she was so like him, an outcast trying to get in, full of feeling but not understood, stubborn, and always searching for something. He made several attempts to draw her to him but she was not to be manipulated, so he eventually went with possession.

Even then she was not the devoted follower that most women became when he possessed them. She was drawn to him and visited him at his club, but the moment he pressed to hard, her guard went up. He was frustrated but he realized that she would eventually give in to him if he was patient. She was fascinated by him and wanted him but she would not be pushed. He couldn't keep away, so he visited her at night and the one time she woke he stole a kiss. He left pleased with himself, but he was also starting to enjoy this chase, despite his impatience.

When she came to his club the second time, he was thrilled, but knew he needed to play it cool. And he was rewarded. Over the years, he had many women and experience many things but for some reason the fact that she knew who he was and that she was the one who could bear his child, made her stubbornness and playfulness very appealing. He had had the fun and he had had the potential to fulfill his destiny but never at the same time.

That night he had fallen in love with her because even though she was possessed and her rational mind turned off, she had given herself to him that night. As much as she told Thelma that she couldn't control it and as much as she denied it to his face, she'd had just enough control to ultimately choose.

He realized later that what he must have always wanted was not just love, but forgiveness, and she had, for a moment, given that to him. He had seen human women forgive their wayward men time after time, for good and bad reasons, and it was that that he admired and craved for himself. Many women had lusted after him and many had even loved him, but of those, none had known who and what he was and still forgave him.

As they were together that night and filled with lust, at one point she looked into his eyes and saw him for the first time. It must have been the circumstances, but as she looked at him, he could tell that she saw everything: that he loved, that he hated, that he hurt, that he was angry, that he was still capable of good, and that he had done evil. After having seen this, she did what he had seen many women do. She ran her hands through his hair as a wife fixing her husband's hair before going out, she smiled sweetly with her tearing eyes as well as her lips, and she reached up to give him a peck on the lips. This single action spoke volumes to him and for a moment he was truly shocked. Shortly, as will all men, the lust returned and they spent the rest of this night in flames.

Unfortunately, Cassie forgave him one night and hated him the next, and he had spent much of the rest of his time with her trying to convince her to forgive him again thorough truth and through lies, although mostly truth. And she had forgiven him one more time, for a few hours anyway, when she came to visit him and their son.

He had remained relatively calm, he thought, until she said that it was up to him to give up Jo, basically without knowing if she would come back. Didn't she realize he loved her? Was she trying to upset him? At that point the gloves came off and he used his arrogance as a shield against her, trying to convince himself and her that she was just a vessel for his child and she should feel privileged to be a part of this. Of course, she got angry and left…but she came back. He didn't think anything of it at the time because he was grateful for the opportunity to start this discussion over.

He sat her down, got her some wine, reminded himself that he loved her and treated her accordingly. This apparently was the right thing to do because soon they were in bed again. This experience was even more intense than the last because he already loved her. He had felt the need to tell her that he would never harm her. It seemed important to say that. And then quite out of the blue he said, "You know you can have anything you want, don't you?" It was strange to him how this came out as a question rather than a statement. "You can have anything you want" or "I can give you anything you want" would have been arrogant and more like himself. But want came from his lips was a kind of humbling question acknowledging her sway over him and giving her permission to use it at the same time.

She had responded that she didn't want anything and he said that he didn't either, but she must have been wiser than him and knew that he was too hard now and would not have given up his plan. He had told her that he did not want anything anymore, but that was because he had everything he wanted: a son, a woman who loved him, and his ultimate goal fulfilled. Of course, he didn't realize the truth of this until after she had died which made it sting more because he saw the possibilities that he had missed in getting her back.

Now all that was left was to fulfill his destiny, release his followers, and join forces with the Morning Star to bring about the end of humanity…


End file.
